


Let me tell you about him

by thedepartedsweetly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, jeremy is vannys father figure/cool uncle, michael is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepartedsweetly/pseuds/thedepartedsweetly
Summary: Jeremy talks more when he’s drunk, and Vanny listens.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Let me tell you about him

Vanny learned that when Jeremy got drunk, he liked to talk. Usually, their flow of conversation went, *Vanny says something stupid*, *Jeremy makes a disapproving face*, *Vanny tries to make it sound less stupid*. 

It was different this evening, they were hanging out at a slightly seedy bar after work, somewhere that Vanny frequented often and Jeremy would prefer not to be. That did not stop him from getting extremely drunk. This pissed Vanny off somewhat cause she had to be the designated driver. Oh well, this was a rare opportunity; get this stoic bastard to _talk._

He was currently blathering on about the football game on TV. Apparently he’d been some sort of football prodigy in High School but it never went anywhere, and yet he still had very strong opinions on the positions that the players should be taking. He got more agitated, as the ref blew the whistle, waving his left hand around, the silver band winking in the light. Vanny’s curiosity was piqued, she knew next to nothing about football she’d been fighting the urge to ask about that ring ever since she met him. 

“Why d’you still wear that wedding ring?” She probed. “I’ve never heard you talk about a wife. Do you just think it looks cool you absolute loser?” Jeremy froze, all the excitement seemingly leeched out of his body. His gaze cast to his drink. 

“Never had a wife.” He grunted.

“So you just think it looks cool.” Vanny snorted. “You absolute freak.” There was no malice behind her insult, Jeremy knew that. 

“Had a husband.” He added, completely hunching over, as if hiding from Vanny’s reaction. Vanny’s eyes widened at the implication. The time period during which Jermey grew up, his age, the reluctance to speak about any romantic partners he might have…

“Shit man…I’m…I’m sorry I didn’t…didn’t know.”

“S’fine.” He sniffled, staring intently at the whisky in his glass. 

“Do you…wanna tell me about him?” 

“I-I‘ve never told anyone about him,” he laughed humorlessly. “I don’t even know how I’d start.” 

“But you want to?” She asked, scooting closet. 

“God, yes. Please.” 

“Ok…what did he look like?” Vanny asked, quickly thinking up some basic, descriptive questions.

“He had…he had brown hair, like you. And the most…wonderful eyes. He was…wonderful,” Vanny recognized this tone. The floodgates were about to open. She didn’t try to stop him though, genuinely curious to learn more.

“He was so kind, he blamed himself for everything. Tried to take on the world. He was so smart too…he helped me with my homework. Now I wasn’t very good at school, ‘specially after ‘87. Oh yeah, we met in highscool-“

“Of course it had to be secret,” he huffed. “I used to sneak into his room some nights, his father was a heavy sleeper. We…” Jeremy’s brow furrowed as if trying to remember something, or trying to decide what was ok to say.

“We lost touch for a while,” a dark look flitted over his face so quickly, Vanny could swear she imagined it. “But we reconnected, we got married in 1994. Got a little place together, we had a dog. And then he…he…” Jeremy hesitated, shuddering. 

“He sounds wonderful.” Vanny said quickly, placing a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“He was. He would’ve hated you,” he sniffled. A smile spread softly across Vanny’s face.

“Good to know.” She murmured. “Hey, lets get you home, okay?” Jeremy nodded slowly. 

“Yeah…yeah let’s go home.”


End file.
